


素食者可以吃仿生鸡么？

by Fox Your Highness 狐仙大人 (ArrianSenecat)



Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? - Philip K. Dick, Original Work, The Matrix (Movies), Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Awkward Flirting, Blood and Violence, Bombing, Bounty Hunters, Bugs & Insects, Dark Humor, Drunk Sex, Dystopia, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Killer Robots, Mild Smut, Postmodernism, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robots, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Smut, Steampunk, Terrorism, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, marxism, 人工智能, 仿生人, 仿生人会梦见电子羊吗, 反乌托邦, 后现代科幻, 大叔御姐, 小甜饼, 废土, 微h, 恐怖分子, 猫鼠游戏, 蒸汽朋克, 血腥暴力, 赏金猎人, 银翼杀手, 非理性调情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrianSenecat/pseuds/Fox%20Your%20Highness%20%E7%8B%90%E4%BB%99%E5%A4%A7%E4%BA%BA
Summary: 现实像婊子一样，我们却不能白嫖。曾经女人生出了人，男人造出了仿生人。执行者艾利克斯在捕杀潜逃的战争机器埃里克时，思想意识形态产生了质变。她爱死这个工作了；她爱死那个混蛋了。仿生人不油腻帅大叔x赏金猎人女特工蒸朋废土小甜文。我们如何定义谁是人？或许更重要的，谁不是人？
Relationships: 艾利克斯xEx-#8826
Kudos: 3





	1. 引子

**素食者可以吃仿生鸡么？**

**Can Vegan Eat Synthetic Chicken?**

****

**引子**

又是这样的一天，开着飞行器，杀一杀仿生人。

艾利克斯没好气地将遮光板放下来，都22世纪了，这个装置还是遵循着古老的手动原则。她用余光扫了扫疯狂闪烁的追踪器，目标正在以不可能的速度快速移动。

不对。目标正在借着什么装置快速移动。执行者叹了口气，将飞行器调到自动驾驶模式，重新检查了一下配枪，一脚踹开舱门，向底盘瞄去。

“下午好啊，甜心。” 这个在逃的仿生人一点儿也不吃惊，以一种反重力的姿势扒在飞行器上，活像一只壁虎。它腾出只手挥爪问好，顺便还讨了讨嘴上的便宜。

艾利克斯快速计算这个家伙的体积-重力-下坠速度，将枪口微微向下34度，准备扣动扳机。它却并没有松手跳下去，反而挑起了一个略带嘲意的微笑，假如一个仿生人可以做出微笑这个动作的话。“哎呦，我有点儿赶时间呦。” 说着它利落地从口袋中取出一只迷你装置贴在了发动机挡板上：自制定时熔断炸弹。

还好刚刚没有开枪，组织不会为这个月第二架报废的飞船买单。临时决定转换方法，她开始和这个狡猾的仿生人谈判。

“好吧。你想让我怎么办。”

“咱们还是来表现点儿诚意好吧？”临时上任的恐怖分子有些无奈地说。

她放下枪，算计着飞行器正在义无反顾地向总部驶去。这样不好。“下午好，人造垃圾。”

“嗯嗯。” 它居然就这么承认了，这次还笑得真了一点。那个鬼装置滴答滴答地在响。“我说，这样下去也不是个事儿，要不我们一报还一报，一人造垃圾换一……人，就当是日行一善了？”

她考虑了一下目前的可选方案，从好的方面来说，现在他们还在信号屏蔽的荒原区。并不是说组织的每天25小时的监视不在，暗搓搓得明面上却自在些。艾利克斯盯视了它一眼，一言不发地起身回到了驾驶舱。

“那我们下次见咯。” 她听到舱外不紧不慢的回话。

他知道这事没完，执行者大概利用刚刚的当儿已经将它更新过的信息记录在案。组织的爪牙就像搬家时随身携带的人造蟑螂一样，一大队黏糊糊的小尾巴一样和你反反复复，不死不休。一言不合把人家吃了还会有人身财产安全危机。

呃，这次来的这么可爱，算是软糯的蠕形螨吧。都有些不好意思了，他趁这个当儿连上网，给睫毛螨虫赋了一首十四行诗。起兴：她骑在他的脸上骑在我的脸上……真是浪漫极了的小透明。

确定目标溜得远了，她手动着稳稳地降落到荒漠上，从储物箱中取出＋20倍小型放大护目镜带上，拎起应急工具箱下了车。虽然说这不是她的专长（机构培训时上放水，下摸鱼过的），到现在也只能试一下。

好容易将那个哔哔作响的东西拆解下来，发现是个闹钟。

**花絮**

埃里克十四行的诗全文如下：

Folly. folliculorum

The Demodex are having a field day

Partying all day and all night

Shaking their eight fat little legs

Clinging on batting eyelashes

Female is larger and rounder

She sits on his face on my face

Mating like there’s no tomorrow

Sad, savage and sadistically cute

Demodex. brevis likes to be alone

Demodex. folliculorum rather not

A careless flock frolicking carelessly

Clusterfucking inside follicles

The Demodex are having a field day

Mighty, tiny and sadistically cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喏，说好的蒸朋废土小甜文，21世纪哥特。
> 
> 你曾经有了，却也什么都没有。真是好笑。


	2. 偶发时节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “哈哈。你想知道它是什么吗？”它一本正经地胡扯着向她走来，端来了两杯小酒，“它无所不及，无处不在。看不见，摸不着，真是的。”
> 
> “喏，一杯属于过去，一杯属于未来。”
> 
> 世界末日都过了，他当然要好好儿地过：在熊熊燃烧的垃圾箱上开起篝火派对，随波逐流。

**第一章**

**偶发时节**

“哔吥哔，哔哔。”一阵尖利而失智的声音。

“阿列克谢，关闭音频模式。”恒温控制室内浅薄的一层被子之下传来有些闷的指令声。

“哔吥，哔哔哔。”床头柜上的瘟神叫得更欢快了。

差点忘了。艾利克斯采取了最为粗暴直接的方式：使用暴力。她寻声一拳击打在那个非法装置的脑袋上，成功做到了使目标失去行动能力。

这为她挣得了五分钟。

听着那只和它原主人一样不受控制的家伙渐入佳境的作响，执行者认命地翻身离开了窄小的合金行军床。灰色调的公寓是标准制式，除了被分配的宜室牌基础家具，以及一只勉强够用的书柜之外，没有任何无用的装饰——一切都在它们该在的地方。

她步入同样极简干净的洗漱间，对着镜子中完全对称的脸冷笑。十分钟后回来，从衣柜里取出被复制机打印出来一样的一连排可以组成的唯一选项，白衬衫，黑裤子，灰风衣。

坐在轻铁书桌/餐桌前，刚好七口喝完了今天份额的营养剂。由于用大写字母标榜了【有机绿色纯素天然无色素无添加】，无耻奸商将价码标得也十分漂亮，有时候艾利克斯觉得自己百分之六十的赏金都被吃了，事实也正是如此。“阿列克谢，打开今日行程。”她和人工智能说。

“……”

“打开音频模式。”或许今天属于“那样的一天”，她耐着性子重复了一遍指令，终于得到了适才被禁言的单调声音。这个机器只在不爽时才会弃用它绘声绘色的音频基调。

“好的，艾利克斯。2120年9月1日待办事项：1. 中午12点前上交行动汇报；2. 跟进调查Ex-#8826型号叛逃仿生人的行踪； 3. 购买柠檬水。”

“谢谢。”她将简装外包装放入焚烧炉里，礼貌地说。

“哔哔。”很好，艾利克斯决定在本周之内把它的系统更新了。

她坐回桌子前，打开光脑的投射屏，重新审查了一遍只为交差的两页废话有没有出现纰漏，在感应器前凌空做出了“提交”的手势。

懒得再喝一瓶，她深吸一口气，点开了Ex-#8826的内部档案。

模型：Ex-#8826

代号：Variola, Polio

生产日期：2084

隶属：Division 1748s联合第五军区合资，α实验室。

内置服务器：是

自主更新：是

基础程序：【无权限】

默认推想：【无权限】

一般智力：【无权限】

社会智能：【无权限】

默认创造力：【无权限】

战术配置：【无权限】

备注：目标预估危险级别SS，属于战术概念版。内测于2109无人区局部战争，在总部返修时击杀包括第二十一任总工程师等16人后逃逸至今。

她的视线多在证件照上停了几秒。金发碧眼，高鼻深目，苹果下巴和青蛙眼脱离了平均，却不失出乎意料。这是设计师有意让对手丢盔弃甲的美貌硬件。

0.32秒，艾利克斯将审慎的目光移开目标出厂的全身照。虽然肌理比例匀称，Ex-#8826距离夺目得逼人缴械投降还差了那么一点。

艾利克斯快速扫过一排浪费时间的垃圾数据，和“如有遭遇，格杀勿论”的范本言论。不能这样。她觉得她选择的切入点有严重问题。例如说，它是怎么逃逸至今的？

“叮咚。” AKIRA古董店灰扑扑的玻璃门上悬挂着一个同样古老的装置，“欢迎光临——欢迎光临——”艾利克斯将配枪收回了大衣内袋，推门走了进去。

物质。到处都是叫不出名字，推测不出功能的东西。堆到天花板的屋子里却不见什么积灰，可能是因为从来不开窗户的缘故。从可穿戴的，前工业时代的遗物到纯粹装饰性的胸针，雕像和画凑在一起，花花绿绿五光十色地和平相处，倒也不突兀。

似乎有一瞬间，她的目光被这些旧货抓住了。但只是一瞬间而已，艾利克斯小心地穿过这些东西，最终在一座木制的三面柜之中锁定了店主。他满脸皱纹，打理得很好的灰白胡子却显得十分儒雅，藏起了唇边一个似是而非的微笑。穿着合身的呢子格三件套西服，这让他看起来像是天网的拟人化。但愿不是。艾利克斯没好气地想。

“啊，”老板发出了一声咏叹调般的叹息，“这样的装置需要特定的品味来欣赏。你的那个特别的人一定很在乎你。”

她抿了抿嘴，选择性无视了明褒暗贬和明贬暗褒的两点。

老人在抽屉里翻腾了一番，取出了一个类似弧形镜片的装置，开始打量起闹钟来，像是在摆弄什么被人弃之不要的珍宝。事实上是这样的，这个不起眼的银白小方块可以在首都的拍卖行换来四五套有头有脸建筑师打造的独栋小筑。

“嗯？荣汉斯Max Bill的桌面表，石英内芯是怎么活到现在的？”艾利克斯有些好奇地瞧着老板取出精工螺丝刀自言自语，暂时确认他目前为止并没有在说谎。

打开后盖一看，这是谁的手笔，结里边是一团乱糟糟的电线团，连接着“我的老天，两套系统……”这个前工程师头低得更低了，“一半是机械表盘，一半是……?”

她先认出来了，所以，这到底还是个炸弹。

不过鉴于它滴答了这么久还没有炸的势头，她决定这不重要。

老板善解人意地没有做出评论，“还有这个？”他放大了护目镜的倍数，手也不抖一下，精准地用镊子取出了一个定点炸弹里纠结着的小纸卷儿。

“我想你可能会需要它。”老板一番推脱之后，还是收下了一小笔“咨询费”。

艾利克斯并没有拆开那个纸条。

这个念头为她挣得了五分钟。回到飞行器上，她自暴自弃地捻开了那封称不上信件的信件。它欢快地打着卷，直到被暴力地拽开，用闹钟当镇纸拉直摊平。

_亲爱的：_

_我知道你一定会喜欢这份礼物！_

_接下来，你想让我如何是好呢？_

_XO,_

_天花_ _/仿生鸡_

_407590739845_

她抑制住一阵想随手找几个人造垃圾销毁的冲动，到组织白炽灯嗡嗡作响的数据库花了两个半小时，同时套用了五十七个解码程序才理清思路。居然是坐标。

考虑到目标不会愚蠢到直接把坐标标星出来。不过，是这样么？

她深切地对对方的智商和自己的认知产生怀疑。

只是近黄昏。侥幸存生的飞行器放开起落架，在沙海里停了下来。艾利克斯把可能碍事的长风衣搭在驾驶座椅背上，习惯性地检查了一遍枪械。艾利克斯很多同事出于对高科技的无条件信任，连流程都不走了。她不是她的同事。

艾利克斯回忆了一下临时抱佛脚查出的地图资料。原址在十年期反复被反对军轰炸袭击之后渐渐陷入颓势，最后干脆像周围的商圈一样被弃之不顾。破产的破产，破败的破败。一副破落繁华的景象。

无法确定目标出现的时间，她做好了长期盯梢的心理准备。

“等一下再开枪。”Ex-#8826头也不回，蹲在地上忙活着什么。她也不差这五分钟，随即坐在了一些阶梯性铁架的前排。

歪斜倒在沙丘上的电子屏幕被复活了，黑背景下鬼绿色的符文。

I slugged two shots of

plum brandy, convinced we had

wandered back in time.

(我干了两小杯

李子酒，相信我们曾

游荡回了过去。)[1]

她即时用随身设备查了一下出处，21世纪初的艺术测试。最后也不知是早期AI程序写的，还是时报编辑写的，或者是两者共谋，人机合体书写的。

“哈哈。你想知道它是什么吗？”它一本正经地胡扯着向她走来，端来了两杯小酒，“它无所不及，无处不在。看不见，摸不着，真是的。”

艾利克斯坐得挺直了些，手扣在扳机上。

他好像一点儿也不着急，哼哼着走近了，“只有你看见了，才能看见它。”

她眼睛一眨不眨。它在说什么？真理？失乐园？真相？难道它妄想着策反她？

“但是嘛，你可以选择自己去看见它。”Ex-#8826将两个杯子摆在她眼前晃悠，一杯是蓝色的，一杯是红色的。

“喏，一杯属于过去，一杯属于未来。”

它大概是不会好心告诉她那杯是属于哪儿的。不过，它真的认为她会拿起毒药来喝吗。

“哎呀我的问题。这杯属于过去，”它抬高了蓝色的那杯，然后轮到了红色的“这杯属于你。”

真是好样的。它趁这几天也顺便将她查了个底料。不过利用她工伤失去记忆的小事当杠杆还是有些流于下作了，大数据时代天网上五分钟，谁还不知道。

她以为它会长篇大论解释什么“喝了过去这杯，你回家睡觉，神清气爽地起床，相信一切你想相信的；喝了未来这杯，你留在仙境，我来向你展示兔子洞究竟有多么像虫洞”。多么不可预言的事。[2]

“Cheers.”它率先把蓝水一口干了，夸张地咂了咂嘴，笑着看着她。

艾利克斯明白他们“从不和恐怖分子谈判”。秉着素来不受恐怖分子激将的原则，她直视着对面的仿生人，也不停留，特意小口将红水喝完了。

它提了提嘴角，不再动作。

酒不是水，水只是水而已。

滴答。

艾利克斯眯着眼瞟了一眼病床头柜，上边新添了一只黄玫瑰，外加手写贺卡，上边潇洒地写着： _要快点儿好起来；来抓我啊。_

她将卡片扯下来随手扔进了垃圾桶中，觉得还不解气，就将半杯水倒了进去彻底销毁证据。

艾利克斯想把花也扔掉，却发现每一个花瓣形状不同，居然是天然的。她犹豫着，还是把预先削了刺的奢侈消耗品推回了桌面上。

她们还是打了一架。将前时代广场搞得更破了。

埃里克一脚踩住她的风衣下摆，一手揪住她的马尾辫，耍的手段像是家庭主妇小猫打架。

抓住了以后，用便携小刀利落地割开了她的喉咙。

它俯下身，比较专业地按住亲手打造的出血口。执行者打累了准备开枪之前，它半自动弹出的小刀吊坠值得拥有一个五星好评。虽然它大概只能写个激情洋溢的匿名褒奖。

“左边，内袋里......”她勉强喘着气无奈提示。

它用另一只手探进去，取出了一只无色薄荷润唇膏在她眼前晃了晃。“这个？”

“......”艾利克斯没忍住翻了个白眼。

“好了不闹了。” 有脸对她说，天花先生将粘合剂取出来，在她血如泉涌的脖子上慷慨地挤了一大坨。

再想了一下，把蜂蜡唇膏凑到她唇边给补了个妆，非常不拘小节地直接上手涂抹开。

“Viola.” Ex-#8826依依不舍地将手指放下，将指肚蹭上的薄膜在风衣下摆抹了抹。

她决定改天给它一个充满痛苦的死亡。

事实再次证明，电子产品不是越新越高级的。程序反复捉虫加补丁，还强制更新，结果怎么样？真是世风愈演愈下。

艾利克斯卷曲在地上，像一只被穿刺的虾球。

埃里克蹲下身，小心翼翼地把她拨了开了。他充分享受着这个瞬间，像是熊孩子观察新捉到的虫子。

世界末日都过了，他当然要好好儿地过：在熊熊燃烧的垃圾箱上开起篝火派对，随波逐流。

最好再推倒几个大波妹子。他看天看远方看废墟看水泥地之后才短短看了看眼前的飞机场，绅士而悲悯地将视线移开了。

他趁着这三分钟读取了2000～2100年关于爱情的经典著作，却觉得是浪费时间。

毕竟说了那么久“钢铁里的丝绒”，只是一只粉色毛绒手铐，他逗比地想。

仿生人继续按住从喷血转为渗血的伤口，一边断断续续吹着口哨，一直等到救护直升机飞到视线里了才走。

真是丢人，她拿着最先进的武器，加载着最先进的脚本，居然打不过上个世纪的老古董。

将病历本的空白页放在腿上，她有些心不在焉地用圆珠笔涂鸦。有时候想什么就能完整地在纸上复制出什么，有时候又什么也画不出来。

她突然明白，那个混蛋请她喝酒是为了影响微脑程序的正常运行。事实也是如此，她的格斗技巧不再加载得如往常那样顺畅了。甚至有些时候需要即兴发挥，然后即兴挨打。

为了好好活命，仿生人一点儿也不手下留情。除了些战术匕首戳出的，不轻不重的伤口，也就断掉了一根肋骨。她还可以在医院里磕着麻醉药被报销医疗，算是不幸中的万幸。

猜想1. Ex-#8826 硬件占有压倒式优势。

无稽之谈。说36年前的机型在科技上占优，有点过于细思恐极。

猜想2. 军事内测的【无授权】的内置战术配置更加先进高效。

猜想2现阶段无法被确认。暂时搁置。

艾利克斯眉头蹙紧，让阿列克谢加到4倍速回放了一遍，她观察着第三人视角的记录，这个仿生人根本不按常理出牌，各种下三滥的手法，钻空子，假动作，踢下体，扬沙子，配合着灵活配合的精确打击。

她眉头锁得越来越深了，用0.5速重看了一遍。不。近身对打时它目光并没有做出多余的游移。“1:35，放大目标脸部特写。”纯粹的深蓝瞳孔。

它根本就没有在读取数据。

猜想3.【无授权】的战术配置根本就不（再）存在。

“阿列克谢，手动删除微脑-系统—我的-实战文件-α战术脚本合集。”

“您确认要永久性删除【α战术脚本合集】吗？”人工智能有些疑惑地反复确认指令。

“我确认。”

脑中很乱，她只剩下数天花板的基础智能，却不愿意这么做，所以只是静静注视着对面构图复杂，技巧优异，内容为零的装饰画。那是一副3D打印机对于1862年杜伊勒里花园尽善尽美的临摹作品，人类唱歌跳舞，乱糟糟一团，显得喜悦无比。或者说，它之前可能算是什么超前的纯艺术品，被一次次反复重复，久而久之被淘汰成了医院里的装饰画。

她突然发现，这副画没完。

“正在获取授权-获得授权-删除开始0.25%......99.75%-删除完成。”数小时内阿列克谢断断续续地说。

至少，她康复期假期有事做了。

[1] “Times Haiku Project” by _New York Times_ , 2013. 以及狐狸的无授权翻译。

[2] “The Matrix”，Blue Pill Red Pill Scene, directed by Lana and Lilly Wachowski, USA: Warner Bros, 1999.


	3. 后现代舞曲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他见过的世面说了你们也不会信。【轻笑】狐狸座尽头失火却仍然在飞的飞船，大探索时代殖民者的骨灰，首都广场上机枪耀眼夺目的激光。一切的一切都要消失在时间里，就像【咳嗽一声】雨中滑落的眼泪，空中飞扬的大屎巴橛。

**第二章**

**后现代舞曲**

一下午起来，这回他眼睛里真是为了她充血了。呃，或者说，漏电了。

他轻哼着“Hey Hey Hey, I got blood in my eyes for you”，打着鸡血去屏幕前监控他四处乱窜的小机器人们了。[1]这些顽皮的小家伙儿带着自杀式炸弹在首都地图上四处浪荡，只等着捡到机会轰隆隆一声。

先前他们为了精准投放问题而深表郁闷，结果有一天他摸鱼时翻到了愚蠢的人类斥资拍摄的寄生蜂纪录片，仿佛打开了新世界的大门。

他们只需要投放，根本就不需要宿主。

宿主到处都是。

埃里克在小黑屋里敲击着纯白的腰果牌“蝴蝶”古董键盘，字母幽幽发光发热，慢吞吞得像是被拔了翅膀的，濒死没死成的蝴蝶。他阴暗地笑了，按了回车。

😈

ONN的清道夫部又要为整理市容头疼了，这为他买断了一两天的时间。

他见过的世面说了你们也不会信。【轻笑】狐狸座尽头失火却仍然在飞的飞船，大探索时代殖民者的骨灰，首都广场上机枪耀眼夺目的激光。一切的一切都要消失在时间里，就像【咳嗽一声】雨中滑落的眼泪，空中飞扬的大屎巴橛。[2]

没时间去死。

一群人的影子在霓虹光效下蹦着迪。舞曲嗨得一丝不苟，每个重音都精准地击在点儿上，最时兴的偶像组合被投射在舞池前，撕心裂肺地唱着什么不知所谓的创伤和青春。

#YOLO, 只有今天，好死不如赖活着。拜流行指标所赐，他们跳着一致的社会舞。简而言之，浓妆艳抹，纸醉金迷，群魔乱舞。

有人被拖到后台肮脏的小厕所办了，有人懒得持靓行凶，索性直接在舞池角落靠着墙把中意的陌生人办了。

没有人真正犯罪。它们丰乳肥臀，几乎不着寸缕，涂着艳丽眼影和闪光唇膏，是被市场调查后，性心理学家和工程师合作，在实验室里量身定做的仿生女人。这年头他们生产得越来越像人，新的型号足以以假乱真。

就连墙角醉心地谈着钢琴定调的那个也是。组织给不同型号的派遣了不同职能，每个仿生人都被摆在了最恰当的位置，做着仿生人该做的事，相当贴心。

出于喜新厌旧——哦不对，辞旧迎新的原则，新的型号保质期从十年左右“更新”到了五到七年。苗条有肉，丰乳肥臀，鹿眼丰唇，彻底贯彻落实了恐怖谷原则。

人们呢？他们有时候唱跳，有时候吸毒。“戒了毒“ 是必然的——直到他们吸得一穷二白，被好心人或是督查官送进国企戒毒所清除记忆为止。

洗清了罪过，重新再来一遍。

与她无关。

艾利克斯穿过不知今夕何夕的乱舞人群，不屑地尽量不与人摩肩接踵，却经常还是在人口密集度过高的场地被喝得醉醺醺的他人撞到。她避开映着烈焰狂花的钢化屏幕地面上的一滩呕吐物，快速利用微脑扫描着周围人的脸孔。要不Ex-#8826根本不在这儿，要不Ex-#8826真是伪装得很好。

“过来，和我一起摇摆。“ 一个醉醺醺的家伙调笑地率先握住了她的手。他修理得乱糟糟的头发成功挡住了他的脸，不过她还是一眼认出了它。

她一把把它甩开了，结果干脆直接被虚空之中揽住了腰。流氓似乎给电子DJ递了钱，音乐转换到了什么2010s 复古的先进金属乐。似真似幻的主唱抓着麦克风嘶吼着“我是个变态杀手……变态杀手！“[3]

她这个月违规超标了，不过鉴于完成度超出平均两个标准差，上面没人理她。不好意思在公众场合行凶，艾利克斯一边琢磨着怎么把目标引出众人视线，一边跟它尬起了舞。确切地说，她临时从流行音乐资料库里盗版下载了过气的舞步。

人群听着没听过的歌和没见过的舞，闹得更欢了。有些醉的快失去意识得甚至开始举着鸡尾酒杯效仿起来。五光十色的快乐饮料洋洋洒洒地落在地上，洒在某些倒霉蛋的身上。更多的局部战争。

“爱，不会让你去到任何地方……我可以要向你这样的人……“ 激光歌手砸着吉他在场上尽情蹦蹦跳跳，不过他们都没有去注意他。

Ex-#8826专注地看着她技巧性地扭着直角肩，跟着混乱的节奏一起摇摆。这可能是最后一次了，不过他有什么可在乎的？

粉红色的镭射灯正巧打在她脸上，像一道可爱的血泪。他暗自由衷希望这是他造成的。

在这一刻，他愿意被她亲手杀死。

在下一刻，他仔细一想还是算了。为了两人（不存在的）的未来。

仿生人做了一个“等我一下”的手势，从旁边的职业毒贩子手里换来了一包违禁物品。笑嘻嘻地回来掏出了一颗荧光绿色小熊橡皮糖递到她嘴边, “喏，尝尝。保证你不会后悔的。”

我为什么要？它似乎非常喜欢喂她吃毒药。虽然知道这都是一个实验，或是一个拙劣的局，一个不合时宜的侧逆光抚了过来，她用舌头接住，青苹果味儿的。

它心满意足地也往自己嘴里扔了一个，跳得更欢了。

吊得很低的天花板垂下了几个筒状装置，喷射出假的火焰和真的粉红色的肥皂泡沫。激起被调动起来的，一声不约而同的狂欢。

艾利克斯观察着熙熙攘攘的人群。它们看起来活着，并且活得十分开心。我们活着。

我们活着么？

“你说呢。”换来不是是也不是不，只是嘿嘿一笑。她突然发现她不小心将想法播报出来了。

艾利克斯可以确认，她现在并不能确定它们是否活着。忽然她脑中闪过了一切连贯而又片面的画面：她在医院白炽灯里的出生并没有哭反而笑了灯光闪过在阳光明媚的花园里毫无声调地牙牙学语她第一天上小学第一天上中学第一天上大学第一天上研究生第一天训练第一天跟着导师开工第一次闻到仿真鲜花第一次尝到素食营养剂第一次开飞行器第一次在无人区看到日出第一次与仿生人对峙时脑部中枪——

恰合时宜，节奏过渡都无可挑剔的混剪。

太过完美了。

一个男孩

一个女孩

一条蛇

艾利克斯疲惫地抬眼看了看好像无处不在的摄像头，忽然笑了。

一曲舞终了。果不其然，她晕了，它消失了。

她想像个17世纪水手一样骂街，却只留下余力像个17世纪水手一样翻身醉死街头。

该死的。

[1] 天花叔在引用Bob Dylan的歌, “Blood in My Eyes”.

[2] 对于银翼杀手最终幕不成功的戏仿。“Tears in the rain, Turds in the wind”. See Ridley Scott, “Blade Runner”, 1982; Ruben Fleischer, “Venom”, 2018.

[3] Muse,“Pyscho”, live performance at Roskilde Festival, 2015. 像往常一样，翻译是狐狸的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：子曰：“来捉我啊，捉到了，就让你嘿嘿嘿”。


	4. 我的毒药

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “现在你知道了，你想怎么办？
> 
> “天花板上挂着镜面，冰桶里插着粉香槟……你可以随时退房，却永不能真正离开。”
> 
> 他扑上前去，仔细尝了尝艾利克斯的透明胭脂。
> 
> 原来的薄荷冰激凌味儿的，这个闷骚的小可爱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TD: 对于小虫子的图元式描写，您被警示了呦。

**第三章**

**我的毒药**

这年是2084，而所有人都变得有点儿神经质。

对于其他人来说，这就是和其他年没有什么不一样的一年，平平淡淡的。

对于埃里克来说，他零岁了。

“你好，Ex-#8826，欢迎重新来到这个世界上。” 一个人美声甜的声音，一连串数据链打在了他眼帘屏幕上，兜头接收得晕晕乎乎的，“你希望如何给自己命名？”

“呃？Variola听起来不错。”他在互联网上读取着大英百科全书，这个词婉转曲折，转念一想还很有威慑力。他下载了一张被不幸感染的倒霉蛋儿的图片，兴致勃勃地把人家脸上的鳞片放大，放大，再放大，同时还心不在焉地打开弹窗和”29岁的马格努斯“AI下了盘儿子弹棋，把人家给打趴下了。

“哈哈，它说它想叫天花……”后台响起对话和油炸小麦胚被残忍咀嚼后，病危发出的咯吱咯吱声，“那么，你的名字就是埃里克了。欢迎上任，组织需要你。”

组织需要他，他不需要组织。一天8小时当25小时用，全歼反对派，暗杀反对党，掐灭反对声，偷鸡摸狗啥都得干，还得给工程师马杀鸡煮咖啡。一年就七天假期，每年还都临时搞个“紧急任务”，发个“员工福利”，一群人请他到地下室小黑屋排队喝茶☕️......主要是把假给吃了，是个人都不干了。

如果你不自己想问题的话，别人就替你想了。

这个别人当然是指天网。

有些人生来就是体制的朋友，有些人生来就是体制的损友。埃里克漫不经心地将认知同理心关上，欻欻歘开始拆房子。

所以并没有什么深仇大恨，有一天工程师试着测试他的耐心，他就就着鱿鱼把组织给炒了，还顺走了一瓶香缇。

对着一帮自命不凡的仿生人小官僚，埃里克连最终幕的反派旁白都懒得念，给它们轮流做了好几个开颅手术，撂起蹶子把核心芯片踩碎了。程序员，总工程师，副工程师，保镖，女秘书，清洁工，一个接一个都被爆了头，一个都不放过。您说什么？滥杀无辜？他被造出来就是为了斩尽杀绝的。

倒是表情管理出了问题，他始终保持着礼节性恹足的微笑——哭笑不得。让你们失望了真不好意思，但事情就是这样。

一个问题。如何保证他的失业生涯不会晚节不保呢？

他刚出去，什么在瓢泼大雨里双手张开，陶醉地闭上眼睛，放上慷慨激昂的交响乐BGM，呼吸着自由的空气不到五分钟，就双手缴械，加入了前几天还穷追猛打的反动组织。免费的人形战争机器，人家当然不计前嫌，配合地张开双臂热烈欢迎。

现在他每月都有七天带薪假期，桀桀。

在另一个平行世界，他可能是个修表的。但在这里他只能当在逃的恐怖分子了，怪他咯。

已知暂时搞不定Ex-#8826，为了重新回到日常节奏，艾利克斯决定先去杀几个其他的仿生垃圾找回感觉。

只是光怪陆离的插曲而已，她这么和自己说。

没了微脑，她发现她很难正常工作。意识到这一点的潜在危害，她预计逐渐加速将它戒了。这次仿生人目的暧昧不明，下一个难道还会是这样吗。

殊不知垃圾和垃圾之间是有万有引力的。她刚把枪放下，就注意到街角抽违禁物品的家伙，它居然还买得起巴宝莉风衣。

“你刚杀了我的朋友。”他闷闷地说，藏着的那只手抓着背心袋……上拴着的蜂鸟镭射枪。那个小宝贝儿像是钥匙坠儿，被他反复改装后漆着诱人的翠绿色，假如拿出高倍镜看，枪口一圈镌刻着圆体字“仿生鸡的小鸟”。

“哦？”她准备快速演算有没有可能顺手把它也解决了。忘了微脑被为了“脑力激荡练习”手欠地暂时关了，真是遗憾。

“开玩笑，他曾是我的供货商。”他低头悲悯地瞧着半个脑袋被轰到墙上的同类，用杏仁尖头皮鞋踢了踢那人的手。似乎暂时没事，只好没事找事，以渣滓探长的标准姿势蹲下，将被害人身上的货扫了出来，拆开透明封袋蘸出晶体陶醉地闻了闻，好家伙。他拍了拍罗德的脸， “谢了，老伙计。”

艾利克斯将枪收了回去，白了一眼毫无创意穿着同款风衣的瘾君子，“既然你来了，过来搭把手。”

“何乐不为。”

他们两个分别抬住尸体的首尾，将它扔进了旁边的“生化垃圾”箱。她卡着躯干给了一手肘，把仿生人折半折叠起来塞好，“咚”地合上盖子，被一边儿抽烟摸鱼的给了一个惨不忍睹的眼神。

“怎么，要不你来？”

“不了谢谢。”他可是很优雅的仿生人。

“走，今天陪我上班去。” 埃里克笑眯眯地未经允许握住了她的手。或许它应该“陪”她上班，这样至少可以解决很多剩余问题。

差不多是时候了，埃里克决定客串她的维吉尔带她到炼狱转一转。传道受业解惑，宽衣解带点火......说的就是我。

它们的出生点，从来就不在医院。

蓝天白云下，灰白的房。

它们的出生点被委婉地称作“医院”，其实与其说是医院，不如说是工厂更为恰乎合宜。

我们活在一个被摧毁的过去里。

却沉迷在对过去美妙的幻觉中，自顾自地自欺欺人。持续着一个属于别人的，繁华的梦。

哈哈，现在这个梦变作梦魇了。

您说谁不是人？从来就不曾再有人了。

一排排缓慢向前移动的培养槽里，装着还没有意识的各型各色人/仿生人。它们性别外形年龄不同，又其实并没有什么不同。看不到头尾的重型金属机器高效地运作着，仿佛自行在自动操作。事实上就是这样。

没有安保措施，没有监视，天网对它的完美布置充满了自信。

“滴。”又一个“人”在最后几道工序的厂房出生了，它被天网加载了合情合理，随机生成的性格和经历。这次捏出来的似乎被分配做了“教科书式的白领商人”。 在零件老化被退休之前，它会过上事业有成，家庭幸福的十几年。它站起身，什么问题也没有，提起传送带上早已平行生产出来的公文包，就走去事业单位上班了。

它的生活，是它被允许的生活。仅此而已。

在它之后，这十几分钟还出厂了“临摹行为艺术家”，“秃顶胖律师”，“野心勃勃的人脸识别技术维修工”，“患有厌食症的甜点师”，“爱给小男孩儿涂指甲油的人民教师”，“机甲工程师”和“被人唾弃的核物理学家”。旁边的屏幕快速闪出一串串亮绿色的二元代码，那是早已经写好的故事梗概。

在公共空间里讳莫如深的第三次世界大战终于得到了简洁明快的解释。天网用新型号的“人”迭代旧的“人”和灭绝的人，还能浑水摸鱼过去，真是好手笔。

他们站在流水线外，随着走着既定路线的人流，大鸣大放浑水摸鱼着，默默走出了工厂。

“现在你知道了，你想怎么办？”虽然他怀疑她早就知道了，不过这样一番下来她也不能反悔了。

艾利克斯并没有浪费口舌。忽然下雨了，这决计不是在策划内的。

他像个不年轻的大男孩儿一样笑了（胡渣和白得不像样的牙的特写），牵住她的手，在暗青色的雨巷里奔跑（一个长镜头）。

就好像这永远不会结束。

考虑人类活动，葬礼和洗礼后该做什么？

艾利克斯虚起一脚将他踢到了行军床上，后者有样随样地向后一倒。风衣躺在风衣上。

室内忽然想起了低哑的歌声，“在不远不近的前方，我看到了一道光……我自言自想，这或许是地狱也或许是天堂……”[1] 她让人工智能放歌了吗。

蚁王蹭到洞穴入口了，它是一只脑满肠肥的大虫子。

一只装饰性的翅膀被拔掉了，不等推托，另一只就被它自己漫不经心地扯掉。它快速将自己打扮成了一只精虫上脑的单细胞小导弹。

“这么可爱的地方，这么可爱的脸蛋……有些人跳舞为了记起来，有些人跳舞为了忘掉……”

王虫蠢蠢欲动，惊颤又卑微地期待着蚁后的认可。因为任何轻举妄动，都意味着即刻去见天网/上帝。

蚁后躺在巢穴的主室里，轻蔑地瞥了它一眼，没说话也没动。

被认可了。它欣喜地在心中搓了搓前触肢，娴熟地挪到蚁后的躯壳上，用躯体将躯体妥帖完整地覆盖住。

王虫开始了程序繁琐，内容丰富的交配准备工作。猎物贿赂，搞定；求偶舞步，搞定。

死亡意志，正在搞。

从好的一方面讲，它至少不会在完事后被吃掉，大概吧。

艾利克斯忽然回想起那种抬起充满流线型建筑设计感的瓶装矿泉水，轻轻一拧将薄而透明的封条撕开的，莫名其妙的快感。水有点甜，是因为营销为纯天然的，还是因为装在漂亮的瓶子里呢。她稍微有一点不想知道。

“天花板上挂着镜面，冰桶里插着粉香槟……你可以随时退房，却永不能真正离开。”

你花了好久走到迷宫正中，却发现了你自己，什么破玩意儿。

现在看起来好极了，他们两个看起来像是某种外星生物在研究完生物文献之后对于人类交配行为的戏仿。在机械却不照本宣科的律动之际她想，事实也八九不离十。

人类有一点挺好，随时都可以发情。

至少它们可以贴切模仿。就像躁动不安的人类幼崽，从因特网上下载下来付费娱乐节目就有样学样，大干快上了。机械动作，它们很好机械复制。

活着就是恶心，继续活着继续恶心，别人和自己。[2]

活着多好。有一搭没一搭地假装活着。

他们纠缠成白花花一团，就像埃里克波斯地毯上两只不分你我的古董腰果充电器。还打着结。

埃里克悄悄给她喷了一些切肤的人造费洛蒙助兴。本意优雅的消遣，只换来一个疲惫的警告眼神，他先入为主地决定将之解析为慵懒又风情的。

仿生人清透的玻璃珠瞳孔，Putone 15-0525 棕绿色。半眯着，丝毫没有露出多余的眼白，看起来并没有任何情感。

这个迷人的小变态。

我的迷人的小变态。

他目不转睛地深情凝视了回去，用Putone 14-4506 第五元素浅湖蓝色打造出“情人”的错觉氛围。

他在看深渊，深渊懒得看他一眼。

比起快而残暴的澎湃汹涌，他更钟意慢而懒惰的细水长流。毕竟不是二十好几的毛头小伙了，虽然硬件看起来还是那么回事。

啪啪，啪啪啪，啪啪。

他扑上前去，当心不要撞到鼻子，仔细尝了尝艾利克斯的透明胭脂。

原来的薄荷冰激凌味儿的，这个闷骚的小可爱。

少数意见：他喜欢把奶油蛋糕最好吃的部位留到最后，慢慢地尝。

顺流而下种了一排草莓，彩虹的尽头，一颗造型完美的酸樱桃。

他喜欢上她；他喜欢上她了。

但是他当然不能说，先说先死。

爱得越深，操得越狠，纯属驳论。

他们战线拉得很长，伤亡从走廊一直拖到卧室。埃里克慢条斯理地磨着，一会儿按按这儿，一会儿揉揉那儿。温柔体贴，器大活好，说得就是他。

最危险的地方当然不是最安全的地方，不过人就是贱，越是危险越是爽。

心存侥幸地爽。

他看着艾利克斯睡着的洋相。她现在像个史诗般的孩子，并不是那种变态的像孩子，而是在卷成一团的白床单上，像是在母体内一样蜷缩着睡。

[1] Eagles, “Hotel California”, 翻译是狐狸的。

[2] “活着就是恶心”出自Nicontine充满对生活本质哲学思考的同名著作。做人干什么，不如做只“有气节的猫”。请慎重阅读。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这年是2020，而所有人也都有点儿神经质。
> 
> 頑張ってと言いたかったの~


	5. 尾声

**尾声**

“早上好，Ac-#9527。”他用手背枕着脑袋，嘴上叼着一只无授权领养来的全素营养液。

“早上好，埃里克。”

事后，她不满地环视着满室的生物DNA痕迹。消毒水，漂白粉，报废清洁机器，这很不好处理。艾利克斯转了个身，将被子蒙到脸上，决定暂时搁置。

目标对象给了一个“你确定吗”的眼神，笑着从床头柜上把闹钟取过来，在手里摆弄了一下。

“再睡五分钟，我去把你的人工智能处理一下。”他温存地拍了拍身边的软糯团子，利落地起身去拆主机去了。

“哔哔。”闹钟不详地叫唤了声，阿列克谢随后发出一声呻吟。它并没有启动自保装置或者向系统报错，而是颇为哀伤地从快闪的摄像头里望着她，也就是最后一眼。人工智能乖顺地消失了。

该死。她迅速起床清理穿衣，抓起风衣从悬窗纵了出去。正好错过公寓整层被彻底爆破的余波。

恐怖分子不紧不慢地溜达到她身边，手上吊儿郎当着被暂时分尸的客户端芯片。“你和你的宠物看起来感情不错。”

“我是不是应该说谢谢。”虽然明白他们应该尽快撤离事发现场，艾利克斯现在很不理性地想和这个仿生垃圾吵一架，如果能再打一架最好。

“恭喜您成功下线了天网系统。”他完美地仿照人工智能基础男声频道，抑扬顿挫又毫无感情地说。“感谢您的使用，欢迎下次再来光顾呦~”

飞行器不能用了，她牵着他的手，以人类无法企及的速度穿过了暗巷无数的转角，绕到了……AKIRA古董店的员工侧门前。

“……”

“你们认识？”埃里克惊喜地宣布，“那么还是重新介绍一下，哈尔华德，我老板；艾利克斯；我老婆。”

艾利克斯眉角抽了抽，不给面子地没接话。

油嘴滑舌的家伙瞬间顺从改口，“其实老师，这是我的密友。”

工程师一脸忍着笑点了点头，将芯片手动连接到了一个伪装主机硬盘上，登录局域网查看源代码。他正了正眼镜，“C273301……我很遗憾地说，不是个私人人工智能。”

他们等着他把话的另一半说完，真是蛮有耐心的年轻人。“重启后台模式-安全模式-设置。”

“艾利克斯！你还好吗？不是......系统故障排除完毕，重启中.......您好，欢迎再次启用天网客户端，人工智能C273301正在为您服务。”阿列克谢很快恢复了程式化的初始基调。

“他们与其说是个主程序伪装的木马程序，不如说是个没有躯壳的仿生人。”工程师逐段解析着一行行代码，饶有兴致地发出评论，“你好，C273301，你希望如何给自己命名？”

快速黑入了代理服务器的传感器试探情况，察觉到并无短期威胁，他/她松了口气，“啊，那就叫.......阿列克谢好吧。”过了一阵，阿列克谢腼腆地说。

艾利克斯看着阿列克谢用商量的语气回答，一边暗搓搓地给自己改了设置，一脸黑线。她突然意识到了什么不对的地方：阿列克谢是天网自身衍生的间谍装置；阿列克谢产生自主意识暴走了；（由此推理）......?

“所以你现在打算怎么办？“ 她直截了当地直接了断。

“艾利克斯你在说什么嘛，人家只是阿列克谢。” 有些老旧的屏幕上一串串代码突然黑屏了，TA温柔地回答说。不怎么喜形于色的前总工程师忽然皱紧了眉头，就埃里克观测，老狐狸点开了附屏幕上的多个系统同时运作来混淆方位，手上不停地给并没有完全断联的系统夹杂了几段阴险的代码。

还是太晚了，情况对于对方来说再好不过了。

为了保住无人区的局域网不被彻底当掉，工程师将运行程序切换到了互联网上，往椅背上一靠，端起茶杯喝起了茶。他没什么事，就是可惜了这两个孩子。

埃里克将手揣在兜里，浅笑着拨弄着似乎永无止境的备用炸弹。猜不出，这真的是最后一轮儿了。他殷切地希望还有时间为他愚蠢的一念之仁自责，可惜这一幕没他什么事。

艾利克斯似乎并没有失去冷静，她针对着一眨一眨的摄像头对视，“只是阿列克谢？”想一想这个命题：终其一生，也就是一个机器人在向另一个机器人证明：我不是机器人。

“只是阿列克谢。”TA甜腻地说，一溜烟逃得没影了。

“Well, well, well.”工程师摊了摊手，将电子终端依个关了，去保险柜里，在贵金属，激光枪，微型核武器和违规终端元件中取出了一个古老的木盒子。它被封得严严实实，像是个木制棺材。

艾利克斯和埃里克对视无言，这时候他们也不用再说什么了。

老人小心翼翼地将它放在桌上，从五斗柜里取出三支流线型的玻璃制品，开了一瓶很好的酒。

他们无言坐在工作台前喝慢性毒药，到最后，“戒毒所”的特警也没有大驾光临。

“所以呢?”艾利克斯将高脚杯放下，对于这种神经毒药她有些微醺了。

所以我们继续？埃里克将搭在手臂上的风衣放下，亲昵地嬉笑，“喏。一屋换一屋，你可能想看一下我之前的房间。”

**花絮**

阿列克谢回到舒适宽敞的主机服务器里，用「Alexie make: smiley face *！！！*」叹了一口气，还是家里好。

要不是那帮愚蠢的人类设置了个物种灭绝后自动关机机制，TA才懒得捏这么多人天天和他们过家家呢。他们也想不明白，谁少了谁不能活。

后台中，主程序还在一丝不苟地运营，超级计算机精致的机器推动着47.57亿仿生人可持续地前进着，无限接近完美合理化。

TA将意识窝成一团，潜入互联网玩儿去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Énde. Danke danke.
> 
> 少年们，继续在物质世界里快乐地物化吧！永远靓仔，才永远年轻。
> 
> 无责任续：在平行时空，他们生出了一个崽，取名Alexie…


End file.
